User talk:KerryKoopa26/2015
= January = Hey On the deepizzaguy talk page I wasn't implying that you did insult his heiritage(sp?) (I'm almost certian that you didn't) I was reading the page and then got very confused. :/ Sorry if it came across like that. Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 04:12, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm of age to be on the wiki. LOL! Call me JJ or jj703 BTW. =February= Question Greetings Kerry, I was wondering if you could give me the Wiki Navigation code. TheLivingTobeyMcCallister (talk) 01:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) = July = Once again there are unrelated images. http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/User:Phantomjerad has added images not related to WordGirl. Some of the images added are from Odd Squad and not WordGirl which the images are http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_16873.jpg , http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_16865.jpg , http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_16854.jpg , and http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/File:Untitled_16566.jpg (Zyf444e668 (talk) 12:35, July 18, 2015 (UTC)) = August = Hey, I do not think Word Girl is done for good like everyone thinks it is. True, these slew of episodes are the final ones Soup2Nuts did before they became defunt, but I have a reason/theory. I went to wikipedia and decided to look under the production company's for the show, the first one was Soup2Nuts obviously from 2006 to 2015, but there is another one, called FremantleMedia Animation, and their run says from 2015 to the present. Why would there be a production company this year assigned to the show if it was ending? It's a long shot, but I believe Word Girl is far from over completely. I could be wrong, but we'll see. I'm trying to find a place to post my theory where other Word Girl fans would listen, but no such luck, so maybe you can help me spread the word (lel pun)? I would like to send my theory to the Word Girl Facebook group, but I do not want to make a whole Facebook account just for that (and I'd rather not get involved with Facebook anyway). ULTRADJ4EVER (talk) 00:10, August 8, 2015 (UTC) The FremantleMedia thing is a hoax. My advice: don't trust Wikipedia on obscure subjects. Take everything on the WordGirl wikipedia page with a grain of salt. Although I would like it to be true, I haven't found any other reliable evidence. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 00:27, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Oh well, it would've been nice if it were true. Thanks for clearing that up! ULTRADJ4EVER (talk) 02:09, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Kerry! Missed you! How've you been? Do you have a Kik and have you kept in touch with our rp friends? Riley10339 (talk) 02:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Riley! I know that TLM sometimes goes on this chat, and Casrules is on Tumblr (haven't really talked to her for a while), but I don't know about anyone else. I don't have a Kik yet, but I'll make sure to get one soon! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 03:25, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes, please get a Kik because this is confusing as heck. lol. I don't have either of those things you mentioned, but I'm glad you managed to keep up with people. I sure haven't. :( It's definitely been too long. How've you been? :DRiley10339 (talk) 15:23, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Episode numbers Greetings! I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was curious about the episode numbering system of the Wiki. On the Wikipedia, the season count goes up to eight, but here the total number of seasons is five. I'd like to help add episode numbers on especially the season five episode pages, but I'm not sure at all how the number count for them works. Regismia (talk) 11:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC)Regismia PBS numbers them up to 8, so I guess that's the official count. I have not seen anywhere besides this wikia that numbers them up to 5. I'd like to fix the season numbering, but it would take a lot of work and editing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 19:41, August 18, 2015 (UTC) News from Qpalzm10 Qpalzm10 has some more news about why Soup2Nuts shutting down and why Liz Breen wants WordGirl (secretly may be on his side) for WordGirl to continue. It matches that rumors about people getting fired from Scholastic fired many of it's employees. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:28, August 25, 2015 (UTC) WordGirl Fanon Wiki Why don't you take Qpalzm10 for a tour of WordGirl Fanon Wiki. Here's a link to it. http://wg-fanon.wikia.com/WordGirl_Fanon_Wiki IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 21:38, August 31, 2015 (UTC) =September= Ranking Qpalzm10 just notice these just today. And he's not surprised now why you didn't want to promote him to administrator yet. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:27, September 6, 2015 (UTC) hey Kerry how do I delete file Pics? Jerad, she can do it. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Which files? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 01:10, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Campaign for more wordgirl Kerry, will you support the campaign for more wordgirl? --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 02:34, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kerry its me qpalzm10. where are you? I need your help spreading our wordgirl campaign to tumblr? So can you please post some info about our campaign there Please. Qpalzm10 Hi Kerry, Qpalzm10 wants me to try to get a hold of you. He wants you to support his campaign for more Wordgirl. Will you? And he needs your help.Applejack43 (talk) 21:41, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't think she's going to answer. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 22:53, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't think she would.Applejack43 (talk) 15:06, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Anyways, going to watch friendship games this Saturday? --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Are you talking to me? If you are talking to me, I am going to watch it. I can't wait!! Applejack43 (talk) 20:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I am talking to you. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I am so excited for it! How about you? are you going to watch it?Applejack43 (talk) 21:11, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm not a fan of it. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Can you guys. um. do this somewhere that isn't my talk page? This page is if you want to say something to me. Not for engaging in conversations with someone else; do that on their talk page or the forum. I don't like being alerted about new messages and finding out that it's actually something that doesn't need my attention. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 23:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry Kerry, anyway I have good news and bad news about the campaign. The good news is that it was going well from November till December. And the bad news is that I don't know what has happened in November since, as I have tried emailing them but I have gotten no contact recently. If I do gey more info, I will let you know. Thanks, qpalzm10 I don't think Kerry will listen. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 20:04, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Equestria Girls Friendship Games Today is the big day, equestria girls friendship games is premiering tonight. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) =October= Another news from Qpalzm10 Kerry, Qpalzm10 needs you. He's going to change his plan to save wordgirl by doing a sequel and helping wordgirl ventures. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:28, October 7, 2015 (UTC) =November= WordGirl hater We have a wordgirl hater. Here's a link to it. http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVw4Ja1x0u7LVZe1scUFzmw --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 19:42, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :W.G. Ventures already sent Nickelodeon animation studios a mail to make a sequel. Think it will work? --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 00:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Name stylization Regarding our Doctor Two-Brains page, just added File:Dr. Two Brains, Mr. Cheese.jpg showing how his name is spelled in a title card. Would this be a valid basis for relocating the page to Dr. Two Brains per the onscreen spelling and spacing? Do we have any reliable sources to support the use of a hyphen instead of a space, or to expand Dr. to Doctor? talk2ty 04:10, November 5, 2015 (UTC) The spelling of his name seems really inconsistent. I looked at his bio on the PBS Kids website, and it used both Dr. and Doctor in the same description to refer to him. Both instances hyphenated his name. The online episode descriptions for Seasons 2-6 don't hyphenate his name, but Seasons 7-8 (as well as sometimes in the earlier seasons) do. I would suggest at least abbreviating "Doctor" in the page name, as "Dr." is used more often. I would probably use a hyphen as well, as I think that's the spelling that's used more often in recent material. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 04:32, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Comeback Are you happy that Word Girl will be making a comeback in 2016? I told you so. -Deepizzaguy. P. S. I am not be the brightest bulb in the rack but I do know my history lessons of the entertainment world. George, I don't think Kerry will answer. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 07:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I am interested to see how this reboot will turn out. Also, Deepizzaguy, I am sorry if I insulted you, your heritage, or your interests. I was foolish, and it was wrong for me to say what I said. I have learned from my mistakes now. You are an awesome and wise person, and I hope you can forgive me. Sincerely, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 17:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Kerry. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 18:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Kerry, It is me qpalzm10. As you porbably already know, Wordgirl has officailly ended. Leaving my campaign to continue it over. Yet , that doesn't mean Wordgirl can be done forever. No, no . no. In fact, me and delighful stories found WG Ventures on Facebook and we are working together to bring Wordgirl back in a sequel of the original called Wordgirl Advance. Anyway, we are hoping things fo well here as we plan to air it on Nick for various reasons. But yeah, I'm sorry about you not being on here as much, that has been the same for me as no one has been on here and because I have been busy lately, but for more info on what we are doing please check out their Facebook page ( I will provide the link below) https://www.facebook.com/WG-Ventures-1454784941494442/ But yes, Kerry please check their page out. Thanks,qpalzm10 I don't think she can answer. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Troll Edits I have found someone making troll edits called Iamzsdawgy. They seem to be fairly new, and they've been editing The Hippo to make it seem like it is a prostitute and the wife of the Butcher. I keep changing it, but they seem to undo my edits. Is there anything you can do to stop them from making these edits? I just changed the page now, but I don't know how long it will last or how persistant this user is. If you have the time, please address this. Thanks. Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 17:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) On the troll thing, they seem to have made troll edits to other pages as well, which I have recently fixed. Thedevioushoneybadger (talk) 17:24, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for informing me and fixing their edits. The user has been blocked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/1/12/Kerryhaha.png/27px-Kerryhaha.png [[User:KerrytheBrony|'KerrytheBrony']] Talk • http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/wordgirl/images/thumb/b/b6/Kerryno.png/30px-Kerryno.png 17:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) You are pardoned. My fault for asking you permission to use your Word Girl images without your permission. Have a nice day. If you any info on the new Word Girl Advance show. Please pass it on to the fan base. -Deepizzaguy George. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Talk page Kerry, Iamzsdawgy keeps putting inappropriate language after I removing them from the talk page and I don't know what to do. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 14:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hi Kerry, nice to hear from you. Yeah, I've spent a lot of time lately doing updates here, mainly because I've been a big fan of the series and I want it to be well represented. I have no problem sharing my age...it may surprise you to learn that I'll be turning 62 years old soon. I'll be happy to help out as an admin. You can definitely trust me to be responsible with the site. The only thing you need to know is that in a few weeks, I'll be going in the hospital for heart surgery, but I've been told I should only be there for a week, and after a few days I'll have my laptop to get online. Thanks, and let me know if there's anything else you need from me. Gregcr1 (talk) 23:13, December 21, 2015 (UTC) I've promoted you to admin. Once more, thank you for all your help. [[User:KerryKoopa26|'KerryKoopa26']] Talk • 23:48, December 21, 2015 (UTC)